


Gallavich Cinderella

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella Elements, Cinderella but with something else, Cinderella but without the shoe, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Male Cinderella, Mickey is addicted to Ian, Not Enough Sex, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, happy ending gallavich, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: This story is certainly not an ordinary fairy tale...Mickey discovers thanks to Mandy an object that totally fascinates him, obsessed him.He quickly has only one idea in mind, find its owner.





	Gallavich Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks my good proofreader-fairies for your help! б（＞ε＜）∂

The day his sister had surprised him with a man, Mickey had thought his life was over.

The rules of survival in the Milkovich family were rather simple.

 

Don't get close to the cops.

Don't get close to gays except to make them understand their mistake.

Protect family members.

Bring enough money home.

And most importantly, don't annoy Terry by breaking any of these rules.

 

Mandy wasn't necessarily the type to denounce, especially one of her brothers.

But to keep such a secret wasn't easy.

 

She had finally held her tongue, and hadn't said anything to Terry, nor even to any of their brothers.

 

Mickey had ended up talking about it one night when they were only two and the alcohol had uninhibited his words.

She had promised him never to tell anyone, and told him that if it made him happy that was all she wanted.

 

His secret was theirs until Terry died.

 

Once their hangman left, the Milkovich kids quickly decided to finally act as they wanted.

Mickey had come out to his family members, thinking that if he wanted to live the way he wanted, he couldn't hide this information from them any longer.

 

The news was rather well accepted by his brothers, who had only been amused by the idea of him wearing sequined outfits, or adorning their home with a rainbow flag.

 

These jokes had lasted over the years, and Mickey had learned not to want to gut his brothers every time they wanted to humor on the subject, which was easier said than done.

 

However, he preferred to keep information about his sexual orientation secret from people outside his family.

Nobody needed to know if he preferred pussies or cocks.

 

However, Mickey was no longer bothered to bring a guy home from time to time.

It was rare for them to stay more than one night, Mickey even kicking them out as soon as he woke  or sunshine forced him to get up if he hadn't already thrown them out the night before.

  
  


One of his lovers, however, had hung along longer than the others.

Mickey had finally surrendered to his motivation and perseverance.

 

Adam wasn't the best lover he had had, far from it, but he had never tried to get him out of the closet publicly. He never asked him to participate in any couple activity, and was there whenever Mickey's called him.

 

They stayed together for almost a year before Adam became more demanding.

 

His love and fascination for Mickey had gradually turned into something darker, more dangerous.

 

He had started to be jealous and possessive.

 

Mickey had ended their relationship but not without difficulty.

 

After the breakup, he had vowed never to get back into a relationship with anyone else and to be interested only in sex, only with sex toys.

 

At least with them he was certain never to have a problem more serious than dead batteries.

 

Mandy quickly began to criticize this choices in life. Although she hadn't always been a fan of Adam, she had enjoyed seeing her brother open up a little more and simply allow himself to be happy.

 

But if there was someone more stubborn than Mandy Milkovich, it was Mickey.

 

And in front of his sister's obstinacy to find him a new friend, Mickey had decided to limit even more his interactions with living beings.

 

Of course he knew it, a sex toy could never perfectly replace a man by his side.

To overcome this disadvantage, he had begun a rather impressive collection. Each sex toy meets a specific expectation and fulfilling the least of his desires.

 

He had sworn to stop acting as if he met someone capable of giving him as much pleasure as all his sextoys together. If someone could achieve this miracle, then he would agree to reconsider his decision and agree to go out again with a man.

  
  
  


"Tell me where are we going!" Mickey growled when his sister made another change of direction to the car.

 

"- No, I told you to close your eyes ... As long as you don't close them, I will continue to go round in circles aimlessly, and that until we are out of gas." She affirmed firmly.

 

"- What's the point of being a surprise, I'll know sooner or later ...

\- I want to see your reaction when you see ... And I can't look at you and drive at the same time without risk of accident. So close your fucking eyes.

\- ...

\- Come on! Close your eyes! I promise you that you'll love it ...

\- I doubt.

\- I promise you.

\- The last time you told me that, you arranged a date_

\- Exactly, I want to be forgiven ... I know you didn't like it, but I promise you that you'll love this one.

\- Ok, but if I don't like it you'll take care of food until the end of the month to apologize for making me waste my time!

\- Promise. So close your eyes now!" She ordered.

 

Mickey sank into his seat, crossed his arms over his chest and finally closed his eyes.

 

He felt the car turn again a few times before finally parking.

 

"- We have fucking good luck, there was a place right in front," The young woman said happily before affirming.

 

"- You can open your eyes."

  
  


Mickey couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

"- That's where you wanted to take me?

\- Yes. I'm sure you want to test their merchandise for a while.

\- I thought you were against the idea ...

\- Let's say it's a sign of peace, so you stop your cold war against me.

\- I don't_

\- Don't even try to deny. Since this arranged date you avoid me to the maximum.

\- ...

\- So do you like my gift this time? "

 

Mickey smiled, took off his belt and got out of the car before affirming.

 

"- I'll wait to see their merchandise before knowing if I forgive you.

\- No problem.

\- But you know they are super expensive?

\- I know ... But I know the owner, he promised to give me a price. "

 

Mickey had a hard time knowing where to look. They had just enter in the shop in front of which Mandy had parked the car.

The decor was sober and elegant but that was nothing that interested Mickey.

  
  


Multiple shelves were scattered on the walls. And on each of them a sextoy was placed. They were highlighted as if they were works of art. And that was what they were.

This place was known to offer very good quality toys, unique copies, hand made.

 

Without further interest in the fate of his sister, Mickey walked to the back wall.

 

He knew this place well, even though he had never set foot in this shop, and knew exactly what he wanted.

 

When it came to realistic sex toys, there was always a detail, except the absence of a man at the end of the toy, to break the illusion.

But those in this shop were made to make it all as real as possible.

The price was quite high, but it was quickly explained by the quality of the product and the fact that each was unique. 

Moreover Mickey knew that to make each of them as unique as possible, the owner used models, and made a point of never producing two products from the same man.

 

Mickey had never been a big fan of realistic sex toys.

Indeed he thought it stupid to want to imitate something knowing that no one would be fooled.

But for those there were different.

As soon as he saw them on the site of the shop he had wanted one, only the price had stopped him each time.

 

"- Do you find your happiness?" Asked a man behind him.

 

Mickey turned quickly.

He always made sure to buy online rather than shop to avoid confrontation with sellers.

 

"- It's not for_

\- I promise you that everything you could say here will not come out of these walls," the young man said with a big smile.

 

"- If you are interested in this collection, I could offer you one that we have just finished. It hasn't been propose to sold yet.

\- Mmmmh.

\- I'll get it for you," he announced before moving back to the shop.

 

Mandy quickly approached him with a smile on his face.

 

"- Did you find what you wanted?

\- He went to look for one in the reserve to show me. I warn you it'll cost you a small fortune.

\- Do you know they're all made from casting done on Chicago men?

\- Yeah, I know.

\- I wonder if one of us has already slept with one without knowing it.

\- We should ask the list of models to the seller to know ...

\- I'm sorry to disappoint you on this point but it will not be possible. "Affirmed the young man back to their height.

 

"- Every model has the right to choose if he wants to keep his secret identity , or not.

\- His secret identity? Looks like you're talking about super heroes, " said Mickey amused.

 

The salesman opened the box he had brought from the store, and his contents cut off Mickey's desire to continue this discussion.

 

"- It’s_

\- I want it!" Said Mickey, interrupting his sister.

 

"- I suspected you would say that. To tell the truth, I thought that this model would not stay very long on the shelf.

\- You're sure there's no way to get some info on the man that is usually lugged with this thing in his pants?

\- Mickey, he told you it wasn't possible!

\- I don't necessarily ask for his identity. I realized that you didn't want to give it ... But maybe you can give me some other info...

\- I'm sorry, all I can say is that he's a ginger, but you've probably already guessed ... "

 

Mickey smiled a smile, difficult indeed to miss the slight flamboyant fleece at the base of the dildo. While most of the time this kind of detail made the object gloomy, giving the impression of having a mini wig glued to the toy, here it only added to the realism.

 

"- The only other thing I can tell you is he's gay.

\- And you know it because ...?

\- He told me.

\- Is this one of the mandatory conditions to be part of your models?

\- Each model, however, has the right to specify his sexual orientation during his passage here. Many prefer that buyers match their preference. We will not go so far as to demand criteria from our buyers, but we try to respect each one as much as possible, " he said seriously before adding.

 

"- The only other person who knows the identity of this young man is the friend who accompanied him, but she also agreed to say nothing. And I hope she will keep her word.

\- ...

\- If this model suits you I will pack it and add the instructions. Do you need extra product to clean it?

\- He already has everything he needs," said Mandy, following them to the cash register.

 

"- Are you sure he's the one you want?" Mandy asked, putting her hand on Mickey's arm.

 

"- What did you want it for you?!?

\- No. That's not it ... It may be ...

\- Maybe what? "

 

Strangely Mandy seemed to be looking for an excuse.

 

"- Can be a little too big.

\- Too big?

\- Yes.

\- The last time you saw my Ben Wa balls you asked me if it was a rosary for giant ... "

 

Mandy blushed at the mention of this memory.

 

Mickey grabbed the bag in which the seller had placed his purchase and headed for the exit.

 

"- I promise you it's not too big for me, but I thank you so take care of your big brother and pay for this new toy for me...I’ll be waiting for you in the car."

  
  


Two months later, Mickey was still amazed at not getting tired of Mandy's present.

 

Although it was of a very good quality and an imposing form, his collection was bursting with toys more interesting than a manual sextoy. However, so far, he couldn't imagine using another one.

 

He had more than once refused to go to a party, or to arrive late at work by its fault.

 

And the only thing that obsessed him more than this sextoy, was the man who wore the original in his boxers.

 

It was known to all that a copy would never equal the original.

And if Mickey was so fascinated by a single object, he wondered what it would be like knowing the lucky owner of this wonder.

  
  


Mickey's fascination with the gift she had given him seemed to have surprised Mandy.

The young woman had quickly started trying to convince her brother to meet new people.

 

This idea hadn't really interested Mickey, until Mandy used an argument that he could no longer say no to.

 

"- Among all the men you could meet if you went out a little, there is certainly this guy.

\- Which guy?

\- The one who served as a model for your favorite toy ...

\- There is zero chance that I meet him.

\- There is surely more luck than what you think ... How many gay red heads are there in Chicago?

\- And imagine that I meet him and in the end he’s an asshole...

\- Well you will still have your toy and you can tell you that it is the most interesting part in this guy.

\- And if he's with someone.

\- Mickey, I'm not a fan of the household breaker, but to see how fascinated you are with this thing, there is no doubt that you can do everything you can to get what you want. "She had said with a big smile.

 

Mickey had finally agreed to follow his sister's advice and go out a little more.

 

Contrary to what Mandy thought, gay red heads are quite common in Chicago. And Mickey couldn't decently ask each guy he met to lower his pants to check his identity.

It would surely have avoided him to be interested in fake reds, or men neither very interesting, nor very well hung.

Even when he found them stupid, Mickey went all the way. He wouldn't have wanted to miss the cock of his dreams and the man who went with on a whim.

  
  


After almost a month of unnecessary dating, Mickey had decided to give up his search and to get to the obvious, he would never find that guy.

But once again Mandy didn't see things the same way.

 

"- Three meetings ...

\- No! I'm fed up!

\- Two. Just two meetings, and I'll leave you alone if you don't find the right one.

\- Mandy_

\- And you even have the right to meet them the same day... I chose two guys that you haven't met yet and who could be this guy. You meet them in a bar, and if the first isn't the good you go directly to the second ...

\- What does it bring you?

\- I just want to be sure you've tried everything to be happy. "

  
  


Mickey was sat on one of the benches against the wall.

The bar was quite empty at this time, only a few regulars seemed to have decided to come have a drink.

 

It had been ten minutes since he'd been listening to the guy in front of him telling how much he loved traveling, meeting new people around the world and learning about their culture.

 

Mickey knew that if he didn't finish quickly at this appointment, the only thing this guy would kiss would be his fist when he would send it to him in the face.

 

"- So ... tell me ... does the carpet match the drapes?

\- What?!?" Exclaimed the young man, spitting half his sip of beer on the table.

 

"- Are you as red at the bottom, or is it just a dye to make you look alien?

\- I…

\- So?!?" Growled Mickey impatiently.

 

"- No ... Normally I'm blond, but I wanted to_

\- OK Bye.

\- What?!?

\- I'm looking for a redhead, not a blond who spends his life at the hairdresser or traveling. So don't make me waste my time any longer and move. "

 

Mickey smiled as he watched the red flush the cheeks of his ex-rendezvous.

 

In the end the moment when this guy was the most interesting it was probably now. Far from him.

  
  


It didn't take him long to be joined by a new person.

 

"- Mickey, right?

\- Yeah ... and you are?

\- Kyle, your sister_

\- K. " Mickey cut him off.

 

He didn't necessarily like the idea of meeting his sister's friends, and preferred to avoid thinking about it more than necessary.

 

"- And I'm a redhead.

\- What?!?

\- I heard your discussion with this guy ... So I thought it would be as easy to get straight to the point ... I'm a redhead, naturally, both up and down.

\- K ... If you don't mind answering questions directly rather than playing these silly little games, let me ask you another question. What size is your dick?

\- What ... What?!?

\- What size?

\- Big enough_

\- Numbers!

\- 7 inches ...

\- No thanks.

\- What?!? But I thought you were looking_

\- What I said to the other idiot just now was true, I'm looking for a redhead. But a red with something interesting between the legs.

\- And you think 7 inches is not enough?!?

\- May be to others, but not to_

 

Mickey stopped short when he realized that the guy he had in front of him had just sent him the beer of his predecessor.

 

He disappeared from his sight before he had time to react.

 

"- Fucking hell!

\- Funny way to flirt ... "Affirmed a man a few steps away.

 

"- What do you want!?!"

 

The young man came closer and sat down in front of him.

 

Now that he was in the light, Mickey could see his flaming hair that perfectly highlighted his face freckled and beautiful green eyes.

 

"- Who told you that you could sit there.

\- I meet the criteria," the young man said, ignoring the expression of anger that Mickey had displayed.

 

"- What?!?

\- Redhead, 9 inches ... Is there another criterion I don't know?

\- How often do you point that way at the unknown table?

\- No, but actually you're not a stranger to me ... I've already seen you several times in the gay club in the area. But every time you were with someone, I didn't come to talk to you ....

\- And today it was different because ...

\- Because I swore to my best friend that if I see you one day I will not let you go," he said, staring at Mickey in the eye.

 

"- My home or yours?" He finally asked, noticing that Mickey had not yet ordered him to leave.

 

"- I live with my sister.

\- Me 5 brothers and sisters.

\- Ok, you win, we go to my house, "said Mickey, getting up.

  
  


Mickey had thanked heaven that Mandy wasn't home waiting for him when he had walked in the doorway with the body of this stranger against his.

 

Mickey wasn't the type to kiss, but this guy had something that made him lose his bearings.

His desire to find the model of his favorite toy completely disappeared from his mind when he felt the cock of the unknown against his lower abdomen.

 

All his desire was now focused solely on him.

He wanted him naked against his body. He wanted to feel him against him, in him.

He wanted to feel his cock in his hand, in his mouth, inside him.

 

He had managed to undress the stranger almost completely before getting to bed, while getting rid of his clothes himself.

 

He forced him to lie on the bed and stared at it for a long time before finally decided to join him.

 

This guy had a body that looked like carved in stone, just perfect.

 

No longer resistant to the urge to feel their bodies naked against each other, Mickey grabbed the fabric of the boxer of the unknown to rid him of his last garment.

 

He stopped in front of the show that was offered to him.

 

"- Fuck!

\- I know ... That's what many people say when they see it.

\- No! Well, yes, but no, I'm not talking about that ...

\- ...

\- You're firecrotch!

\- What am I?" The young man asked, straightening himself.

 

Mickey took a step back and reached for the man sitting on his bed to tell him not to move before heading to the armoire, taking out a box and putting it on his bed.

 

"- What do you think of sextoys?

\- I have nothing against it, but since it's the first time_

\- No, I just want to say generally ... It shocks you if a guy has sextoys.

\- Nope.

\- What if he got this one?" Mickey asked as he pulled out a firecrotch from his box.

 

He had never dared to tell anyone that he had given him a name, but he just could not help it, as ridiculous as it might sound.

 

"- Where do you_

\- It's you, is not it? I mean, the model that was used to do it, is it you?

\- Yes…"

 

Mickey put firecrotch in his box before putting it down.

 

He walked over to the man sitting on his bed and leaned on his shoulder again to force him to lie down before climbing onto him and stopping at his face.

 

"- This thing made me lose my mind ... You made me lose my mind.

\- ...

\- I couldn't do without it. It was like a drug.

\- It was?

\- A copy isn't interesting if I have the opportunity to have fun with the model ... Unless you prefer to go_

\- Ian.

\- What?

\- My name is Ian, and I intend to stay. Especially now that I know my cock is fascinating, " Ian said, wrapping Mickey's body around his arms, squeezing him tightly and pressing his lips to his.

  
  


Mickey had trouble getting up. Between the exhaustion of the night he had spent with Ian, and his desire to stay in bed to extend it, nothing seemed more difficult than getting up.

 

Unfortunately, he had to go to work soon, and there was little chance that his boss would apologize for "irrepressible desire to make love to a guy he had met the day before."

  
  


"- No ... stay in bed ..." Ian begged.

 

"- Sorry, I have to go.

\- Ok, ok, I’ll get up.

\- You can stay_ If you want...

\- I didn't think you were the type to let the guys stay at home after a night ... To tell the truth I am surprised that you didn’t kick me out last night.

\- Normally I would have done ...

\- Normally ?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"- I told you, I'm passionate about your cock..." he said, pressing his hand against Ian's crotch.

 

"- Believe me, if I didn't have to leave now I'd be glad to stay in bed with you ..."

 

Ian gently put his lips on his before asking.

 

"- Do you have something to eat? Yesterday's night completely exhausted me, I need to eat ...

\- Follow me."

 

Mickey left the room, letting Ian follow him closely.

 

"- Fuck Ian! Put at least on boxers! " Mandy yelled as he saw the two young men.

 

"- Sorry Mandy!" Ian said, panicking, grabbing his Mickey jacket that had been hanging on the couch since yesterday.

 

"- Wait_ Mandy! What are you doing here! " Exclaimed Ian, seeming to realize only now the presence of the young woman a few steps away from them.

 

"- Wait! You know each other, " Mickey asked, looking at Ian and Mandy in turn.

 

"- Yes, she's the friend with who I had a date yesterday ...

\- The one who let you down without explanation?

\- Yes, that one ... And it's also to her that I promised not to let you go if I saw you again. "

 

Ian seemed to have understood that Mandy was no stranger to their meeting.

 

"- Mandy! Explain! " Growled Mickey.

 

The young woman pinched her lips nervously before asking.

 

"- Can Ian put on a pair of boxers before? I know you're fascinated by his cock, but not worth it to show everyone ...

\- Indeed_ Wait! Did you know it was his!?!

\- ...

\- She knew it necessarily, she's the one who took me there. She said that if she brought back enough model, boss would make her a price ...

\- You did it on purpose?

\- No! No!

\- So what? Explain yourself!

\- I did take Ian there. As he said it was the condition for having a reduction. But I didn't think you'd pick his stuff... When you started going out again to find the model, I thought it would be good for you, but I thought if you met Ian and that didn't work between you would stop everything.

\- But I told you that I thought he was super cute when we saw him together in this club! Besides, why didn't you say it was your brother?

\- You told me that after ... After Mickey started looking. And I didn't know how to tell you. It's been a while since we're friends, and I love you Ian, but Mickey never really wanted to go out, go to the restaurant or do anything like that with his friends, I thought it would not work.

\- But you made us meet ... I mean, this date that you gave to Ian was done on purpose, isn't it?

\- Yes, I thought that since you wanted to give up, I had to try at least to make you meet. I purposely chose two guys that you wouldn't like for dates so that Ian has a chance ...

\- Why not just introduced us?

\- Mickey, you hate all the guys that I present to you.

\- Yes, but only because they're stupid! "Mickey growled before adding.

 

"- Ian is different!

\- Different…? In a good way, I hope. "

 

Mickey bit his lip, blushing knowing he spoke too fast.

 

"- Sorry Mickey, sorry Ian. I hope you don't mind me ...

\- I don't blame you. And then like that I already know that I would support the family of my boyfriend ...

\- You will not have to stand her if I kill her," Mickey said.

 

Mandy started laughing heartily.

 

"- What's the matter with you?

\- He just said boyfriend, and you didn't even react ... Really, this sex toy and its model has captivated you. "

 

Mickey didn't deny the charge, which quickly made Ian smile.

 

"- It looks like Cinderella. At least with a sextoy instead of the shoe of glass.

\- Wait, does that make me the princess?

\- Yes, and Mickey the prince. And me godmother the good fairy ...

\- Whatever.

\- However sorry Mickey, but my magical powers are all rotten so if you don't want to be late at work, you'd better go.

\- Fuck! I'll be late, " he grumbled, snatching his coat from Ian's hands.

 

"- Fuck!" Mandy shouted as she turned around.

 

"- Will I have the chance to find you here tonight princess?" Mickey asked with a smirk.

 

"- Count on it," Ian promised kissing his lips.

 

Mickey walked regretfully to the door.

 

"- And I intend to finish this discussion later, you old witch!

\- I'm not an old witch but a fairy," Mandy growled at Mickey as he walked through the door.

  
  


This story is certainly not an ordinary fairy tale, but there is only one possible end ...

they lived happily, loved each other passionately, and perhaps adopted children.

 

Thank godmother Mandy the good fairy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! (✿ ♥‿♥)


End file.
